Absence Only makes The Heart
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Sad sory! But happy ending. Due to unavoidable circumstances, Huey lost Jazmine once and has had to live a miserable life ever since. Uh... slightly graphic XD


_Uh… my 40__th__ fanfic!! Yey!!_

_Sorry its nothing super exciting :(_

OoooOOOooOOOOoooOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOO

"H-H-Huey!" His potential lover moaned loudly, hr back arching into his back, "Huey Freeman!"

"…_You're the only person in the whole world who can turn a beautiful day like this into a problem,"_

Damnit.

He instantly pulled out and looked at the baffled girl laying on the bed, staring up at him with big green eyes. Her tan skin almost identical to the woman he was sure he had been so madly inlove with. But she didn't look like her in the face.

"Everything okay, hun?"

"Fine," He muttered, getting up and pulling his pants on to his waist, "I got work,"

She smiled playfully, crawling to the edge of the bed and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, "C'mon, worry about work later,"

"Not now," He told her sternly, pushing his way to his door, his shoes and shirt hanging loosely in his hand. Beforing exiting, he called over his shoulder, "You should sleep at your house, tonight,"

God. Why did he do this? This was nothing new. He would find attractive girls that would remind him of _her_… maybe they'd have her eyes or her poofy strawberry blonde hair. Hell, all they needed was to use the same shampoo she did and he would let them have him for a night or two.

Fact was, he lost his chance with the one girl who made him happy and that was it. He kept trying to find someone, anyone, to fill the void in his heart. But none was ever found. None of them… not a damn one… had her smile.

Or her laugh.

They weren't his Jazmine.

Huey shut his eyes as he tried to ignore the searing pain in his heart. God, he had loved her so much. It didn't matter how old they were. He loved her. His eyes opened to slits. He never kept a picture, not a single one. It would have been too painful. He did keep the little notes they would pass in class… but… he couldn't read those anymore.

He started loving her young… But it wasn't the love he felt now. He cared for her since he met her, his heart feeling for the young girl with the big hair and innocent smile. He wanted her to smile, even if he just wound up made her cry. He came to like her sad face. Pain was so pretty on her. Yeah, it was selfish but he was a kid. It was acceptable then.

He hated seeing her being used. That's why he made it his business to take care of any battles she was greeted with. He wanted her to stay innocent… but… he soon found he couldn't control everything.

"_Jazmine…?" His voice was hollow when he saw the girl sitting on their hill top, her back to him, curled up into a ball. The night air reflected off her hair, making it flow gently in the breeze, "I got your text… what couldn't wait till morning?"_

_His eyes widened in horror when the teen turned around. Bruises and scuffs all over her exposed areas. She blinked as tears welled up and pooled over the corners of her eyes._

"_What… what happened…!?" He exclaimed, going over to her and clutching her by the shoulders, "What did this to you?" his voice cracked, trying to keep from shouting._

_She sniffed and shook her head, unable to look at him._

"_Jazmine!" The high school student yelled, "Jazmine, what happened…?"_

_She collapsed into his chest, sobbing loudly into his shirt. It hurt too much. She couldn't form the words that he needed to be answered. _

"_I can't go home! They'll never understand!" _

"_Jazmine…" Huey wrapped his arms around her, "tell me what happened, please…"_

"_You'll hate me!" She shouted, pushing away and dashing down the hill. He chased after her, wondering how long it had been since he had lost complete control of his appendages._

_They had been saving each other for their wedding night. Huey had already given her a promise ring and Jazmine was already flipping through bridal magazines, coming to him with the things. What dress would look the best? Huey would just roll his eyes at her and dismiss her findings. She'd giggle indignantly and kiss him. God, he was so happy. _

_But Butch Magness had to go and fuck that up. _

_The thought of that white, fat bastard forcing himself onto HIS Jazmine enraged Huey to his core. What made it worse was Jazmine became so odd afterwards. She wasn't eating, sleeping and she was staying away from Huey. Everytime he'd go to speak with her, she'd avoid eye contact and walk around him._

_Finally, he got her alone and cornered her. His hands clutching on her shoulders, his face close to hers as he spoke, "Jazmine! You know I'd never hurt you! Why are you doing this!?"_

"_I don't want to hurt you, Huey!" She shouted._

_  
"That's funny. Cos all of this is killing me now, Jazmine," He said maybe a bit too loudly, "I love you, Jazmine! I swear, I wont let this happen to you again! I'll protect you,"_

"_You can't!"_

"_yes, I can!" He told her loudly, "Just… come back to me. Go pick out more cake designs and.."_

"_I'm pregnant!" She cut him off, tears rolling down her face. Huey's eyes widened and he let her go, his hands twitching where he had held her._

"_You can terminate it…"_

"_No, I can't," _

"_Jazmine!"_

"_I can't do that!" She shouted, "The baby is innocent… I can't kill it for something it couldn't control,"_

"_But…"_

"_I'm giving it up for adoption," She whispered lowly, "But… we're moving next week,"_

"_What!? Why!?"_

"_I can't stay here! I can't go to school and… and see him!" She broke down, "I can't see you… It… it's just too much,"_

"_Jazmine…" His eyes were wide with shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. She passed by him, the tears gently falling off her cheeks and falling on the ground like beads of lead. Her hand trailed over his, sniffling as she walked. Huey felt like he was frozen in place, his mouth slightly parted at the lips. _

_He felt tears of his own start to form when she whispered, "I so wanted you to be my first…"_

Huey sighed as he slumped into his desk, looking at the stack of papers he needed to grade. He was a successful professor at insert Chicago college here cos I dunno any and life was…well… as good as it was ever gonna get.

A secretary walked in and tossed a large yellow envelope on his desk.

"What's this?"

"Beats me, some lady dropped it off,"

"Did you get a name?"

"Oh snap," She laughed, popping her gum, "Must have forgot,"

He sighed and waved her away, "Thanks a bunch, Cheryl," She didn't leave, though. She sat there and watched as he opened the package up carefully. When he reached inside, she noticed his eyes get large.

Pulling it out, the white cloth struck out in his brown hand.

"Well that's silly," Cheryl muttered, "That'll never fit you. That's a kids scarf,"

Huey stood up, an urgent look in his eyes, "Is the woman who brought this still in the building?"

"Uh… maybe," Cheryl shrugged, "She was heading for the elevators down the hall,"

Before she could finish, "down the hall" Huey was IN the hall, running as fast as he could in a suit. He saw an elevator closed, and he shouted at it, "Jazmine!?"

The door closed, he couldn't get a glimpse at who it was. He went to the one next to it and slammed his thumb on the button atleast a dozen times. When it FINALLY opened, it was full of students, and they were going up, not down.

Huey cursed and took off for the stairs. He couldn't miss her. He just couldn't.

The student's had large eyes as they watched their usual emotionless professor run down the halls like a mad man.

"Was that… Prof Freeman?"

"Looked like him…He had the fro an' everything"

Funny thing is, Huey, to this day, Can't even remember running down the stairs. It was as if he just vanished from the second floor and landed on the bottom. He was panting super hard, however, indicating that he MUST have done SOMETHING other and some disappearing act.

Making it to the first floor, Huey tried to control his breathing as his eyes scanned the room rapidly.

Suddenly, they fell on a slim figure in a khaki trench coat with curly strawberry blond hair making a beeline for the front doors.

He dashed for her, his hand falling on her shoulder.

"Jazmine…?"

_Please, God_

She turned, her large emerald eyes hurt. Her pouted lip quivered. Words wouldn't form as the two stared in admiration and silence.

"Huey…"

He immediately wrapped her into a hug, his grip as tight as he wanted. The tears finally came, falling like bitter rain that tasted like malice and redemption that came with it.

"Don't… please, God… Please don't leave me again," He meant every word. Each one coming out more hurt filled and longing that the last, "Ever,"

OoooOOOooOOOOoooOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOO

_D'awww_


End file.
